


‘Principessa’ galattica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vita di Edoardo è ormai completamente cambiata sul pianeta alieno dove si trova.





	‘Principessa’ galattica

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE Alieno/Umano Sesso galattico.  
> Scritta per TotalEclipseOfTheHeart che mi ha dato l’idea.  
> Seguito di ‘Eccessivo Sesto Senso’.

‘Principessa’ galattica

Edoardo avanzò, la sua pelle era azzurrina e il suo addome, perennemente rigonfio, era semitrasparente. In quel momento non vi era niente all’interno.

< Questo popolo ha regole interessanti. Ad esempio, visto che il mio primo uovo si è schiuso dando vita a una femmina, è lei a essere diventata erede. Non hanno battuto ciglio nell’avere una regina.

Inoltre sembrano anche più evoluti dei pianeti vicini con cui stipulano patti di alleanza. Alcuni hanno fattezze orrende e grosse, altri hanno un linguaggio molto limitato e chiedono sempre e solo ‘spose’. Poco importa se sono maschi o femmine, basta che si possano riprodurre.

Non che questo popolo non abbia una vera venerazione per chi, come me, non è sterile e dà vita solo a figli capaci a loro volta di procreare. Nel 90% del tempo sono impegnato a copulare… aveva ragione Kaulif, ho una vita impegnata > rifletté. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e osservò gl’immensi edifici che spiccavano sulla terra rossastra, erano simili a lunghi tubi di metallo grigio, disseminati di finestre illuminate, con al di sopra delle gigantesche sfere blu emananti luce.

< Non ho capito se è l’aria a essere incredibilmente densa o se siamo sott’acqua. Di sicuro con quelle luci attirano astronavi per divorare i loro abitanti, come se non fossero solo loro simili ai pesci abissali, ma la loro intera civiltà >. Notò che sul davanzale era stato abbandonato un oggetto allungato di colore marroncino, lo prese in mano.

“Questo come funziona?” si domandò. Vide che aveva una serie di bottoni che, premuti di seguito, davano vita a un suono armonioso, notò una leva e la sollevò, notando che si accendevano una serie di luci. “E a cosa serve, soprattutto?” s’interrogò. La luce di una luna verde, deformata dalla pesante atmosfera, filtrava dalla finestra.

Edoardo sentiva un bruciore indistinto al bassoventre e un desiderio impellente, non riusciva a smettere di muovere su e giù il bacino. Camminava avanti e indietro, cercando di non farci caso, attivando sempre nuove lucine nell’oggetto. 

Il suo corpo era ignudo, ma sul suo capo c’era una coroncina rosa che gli aderiva alla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Dopo tutto quello che ti è successo non hai ancora imparato che la curiosità uccide. Sei proprio un gattino a cui piace lasciarci lo zampino” risuonò la voce di Kaulif alle sue spalle.

Edoardo posò rapidamente l’oggetto sul davanzale dove l’aveva trovato.

“Beh, ecco…” cercò di giustificarsi.

Dalla fronte di Kaulif fuoriuscì una lunga protuberanza con alla fine una luminescenza, che iniziò a far ondeggiare davanti al viso di Edoardo. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo si dilatarono, mentre il suo corpo si abbandonava, aprì la bocca ad o ed iniziò a dare vita a una serie di versi rapiti. Iniziò a ondeggiare la testa, seguendone il movimento e avvertendo l’eccitazione crescere ancora.

“Allora, sei ancora interessato ad altro che non sia io?” chiese Kaulif, togliendosi l’armatura a placche gialle che indossava.

“N-no. E’ così piacevole pensare solo a voi” biascicò Edoardo, dimenando il bacino non solo avanti e indietro, ma anche a destra e a sinistra. Osservò la forma del viso spigolosa di Kaulif, la sua pelle blu intenso, le striature verdi e le protubescenze che si alzavano sul suo capo, simili a quelle dei pesci. Seguì la forma della sua corona, simile a del corallo di diamante. Il corpo blu di Kaulif era rigonfio, muscoloso, sulle braccia e sulle spalle aveva delle corna verdastre, dalla sua schiena si dipartirono una serie di tentacoli.

“Inginocchiati” ordinò il principe ed Edoardo obbedì, fissando dal basso verso l’alto la luce.

Kaulif gli passò il membro già sporco di sperma sulle labbra, tingendogliele di blu, gliele fece socchiudere e gli mise la punta in bocca, fremette di piacere vedendolo succhiare. Con un tentacolo gli palpò un gluteo, con un altro giocherellò con il suo capezzolo.

I tentacoli gli strusciarono addosso, gli aderirono alla pelle con le ventose umide, lo sollevarono con ancora le ginocchia piegate e, sostenendolo, lo spinsero contro Kaulif, quest’ultimo gli aprì le gambe e vide che il giovane era eccitato, sorrise.

“Allora, mia ‘principessina’, pronta ad adempiere ai tuoi doveri coniugali?” gli chiese.

“ _Play me like a violin_ ” lo supplicò Edoardo.

“Sono frasi come queste che mi ricordano quanto tu fossi sprecato per la tua gente, così intelligente, così superiore…” sussurrò Kaulif e lo annusò.

< Il mio olfatto è rimasto più sviluppato del tuo, non ti rendi conto quanto il tuo odore sia eccitante e gridi, anche più di te, di essere pronto a farmi entrare. Sì, apriti per me, fammi andare sempre più a fondo. Ormai sei mio > pensò.

Penetrò Edoardo con un colpo secco, il ragazzo si dibatteva eccitato, stretto dai tentacoli, uno gli penetrò le labbra e Edoardo, continuando a fissare la luce, iniziò a succhiare inconsciamente. Il tentacolo gli fece aprire la bocca il più possibile, facendogli scattare la sua mandibola snodabile, e gliela tenne spalancata, Kaulif spalancò la sua immensa ancor più immensa e la premette su quella del giovane, iniziando a rigurgitargli sei uova all’interno.

Edoardo le deglutì rapidamente, i tentacoli lo aiutarono massaggiandogli il collo, Kaulif staccò la bocca dalla sua, continuando a penetrarlo con colpi secchi e i tentacoli controllarono che le uova si fossero adagiate nel fondo del ventre di Edoardo.

Il corpo del ragazzo si contraeva desideroso, sporgendosi sempre di più verso l’alieno, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla luce, dando vita a versi di piacere sempre più forti. Era arrivato a modularne alcuni con gli ultrasuoni, mentre la bocca, ancora sporca di sperma, tornava alla sua misura originaria. 

Il suo corpo venne scosso quando lo sperma di Kaulif lo invase. Le uova al suo interno vennero fecondate, iniziando a brillare di luce violetta.

Edoardo fissava sorridente la lucina, con aria ebete, allungò le mani e l’accarezzò, Kaulif continuò a prenderlo. I tentacoli si ritirarono, Kaulif lo afferrò per i glutei e lo stese sul pavimento, stringendoglieli con le mani, muovendosi pesantemente dentro di lui. 

Esausto, cercò di riprendere fiato, respirava pesantemente, ritirò la protuberanza e scivolò fuori da Edoardo, tenendolo immobilizzato sotto di sé con la mole del proprio corpo e con la superforza.

“Stai diventando sempre più resistente… quasi una droga” sussurrò, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio.

Edoardo gemette di piacere, quando Kaulif gli disse: “La ‘mia’ principessa.

< Alla fine la mia intera vita è diventata consumare quest’amore spaziale > pensò Edoardo.

“Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che nella vita mi sarei dato ad essere una ‘principessina’ dedita al sesso galattico” borbottò.


End file.
